Son fic: Bigger
by cullenpattinson
Summary: Pero como hacerlo?, como decidir?, lo peor de todo era que ya ni yo misma sabia que sentia. Habia cometido muchos errores y mas con el pero todo era por su bien para no causar mas daño del que ya estaba hecho


SON FIC: BIGGER

ARTISTA: BACKSTREET BOYS

_First off I can't keep a promise  
I'm no one to count on at all  
Add on that I'm a coward  
To scared to return your calls_

RING,RING,RING..

Contestador: Se que estas ahi Bella, se bien que no quieres contestar pero no te preocupes no te voy a presionar solo quiero que sepas que para lo que sea aqui estoy esta bien..

Quise contestar el telefono pero me detuve. Hasta que no estuviera segura de algo no podia seguir dañandole como lo hacia.

Pero como hacerlo?, como decidir?, lo peor de todo era que ya ni yo misma sabia que sentia. Habia cometido muchos errores y mas con el pero todo era por su bien para no causar mas daño del que ya estaba hecho.

AL SIGUIENTE DIA...

Hola.- Lo vi recargado como siempre frente a mi puerta

Hola.- Dije timidamente sin mirarlo a los ojos

Como estas?.- Note cierta incertidumbre en el timbre de su voz.

Pues bien gracias y tu?.- Valla pregunta

Bien, solo queria saber como te encontrabas tu .- Porque me hacia eso? porque me hacia sentirme mas mal

Me tengo que ir, te veo luego.- Sali huyendo como lo que era una cobarde.

Hoy era un dia muy pesado en el trabajo, pero no le prestaba la mas minima atencion, mi mente vagaba hacia tantas cosas, hacia tantos recuerdos.

Nunca pense que al darle la oportunidad de nuevo al amor me pasara esto, nunca pense que el pasado regresaria a mi poniendome esta dificil prueba.

Hace apenas unas semanas habia comenzado a salir con un hombre extraordinario y el vivia frente a mi departamento, lo conoci en una feria situada a unas cuadras de mi casa, el era tan diferente a mi antiguo novio con el cual habia terminado una relacion de años y debo admitirlo estaba muy enamorada.

Jacob Black era mi amor pasado aquel por el cual hubiera dado todo hasta mi vida, pero despues de que el se fuera a estudiar fuera de la ciudad pense en que jamas querria a alguien mas, pero todo cambio cuando conoci a Edward Cullen el me mostro otro lado de la vida que no conocia, otro lado del amor el cual yo desconocia por completo, un amor mas alegre, mas entregado y mas pasional.

Pero cuando por fin me habia decidido a empezar de nuevo Jacob regreso solo para decirme que aun me queria y que lucharia por mi.

Un dia Edward nos encontro apunto de besarnos y en lugar del odio que pense que sentiria por mi y de las palabras hirientes que honestamente yo merecia, fue algo peor solo me dijo..

Entiendo que estes confundida Bella y que no soy quien para obligarte a amarme, solo se feliz y nada mas, yo siempre estare aqui para ti siempre.-

_But you dont care  
You keep sticking around  
While Im locked in a cloud  
You're bigger  
Lalala  
Cuz youre still here  
Your feet stuck to the ground  
Despite how silly it sounds  
You're bigger  
Than me_

Perdoname porfavor el siempre fue el primero para mi y ahora yo no se que hacer.- Conteste con la voz cortante y la cabeza gacha.

Lo se y se que aun lo amas, pero quiero que sepas que yo tambien lo hago y que te esperare el tiempo que tu necesites solo se sincera con migo y dimelo directamente cuando lo sepas.- El se fue alejando y se perdio en la multitud y senti que mi corazon se partio.

Perdon.- Susurre sin que el me escuchara.

Volvi a a la realidad cuando el telefono de mi oficina sono..

Si diga?.-

Hola presiosa que tal el dia.- Jacob, el seguia buscandome y llenandome de flores y regalos.

Pues ha ido bien como siempre ya lo sabes estres aqui y estres alla.- Mi voz sonaba monotona y perdida

Te invito a salir hoy te parece?.- Que decirle?, si en estos momentos lo que menos queria era salir y lucir mi cara de hipocrita que era como me sentia.

No lo se yo..-

Vamos, sabes que lo quieres y lo necesitas.- Y me convencio como siempre

Esta bien, ven por mi a las 6 esta bien.- Me contesto un " de acuerdo" y colgo.

No se porque me senti la mujer mas miserable del universo, Edward estaba sufriendo por mi culpa y yo saliendo con la razon de todo el problema.

_Its known that I'm a liar  
Often I'm blacker than white  
Add on my uncanny ego  
No ones as humbled like I_

Jacob llego a tiempo a recogerme y salimos en su coche, yo porsupuesto iva perdida en mi mundo.

Estas muy callada.- Casi habia olvidado que el estaba al lado

Solo estoy algo cansada es todo.- Mentirosa y mil veces mentirosa

Llegamos a un restaurante y pedimos una mesa, al sentarme recorde que este lugar estaba muy cerca de donde "EL" trabajaba.

Y que vas a pedir.- Me despavile un poco y sonrei

Lo que tu quieras esta bien.- Me gire para observar el lugar y lo vi, aqui estaba el pero no solo.

Estaba a unas cuatro mesas mas alla con una chica alta y rubia platicando muy corazon se acelero, deje de pensar, deje de respirar, me lo merecia despues de todo yo lo obligue a esto, solo por no dejar ir el pasado lo deje ir a el.

Sin pensarlo me levante y fui hasta su mesa, de donde salio el coraje?, y de donde salio mi desicion no lo se.

Hola, la pasas bien?.- Los celos me carcomian viva!

Hola, quiero presentarte a..-

No quiero saberlo gracias, solo veo que ya te olvidaste de muchas cosas no es cierto?.- Ciertamente hable sin pensar.

Perdona?.- El se levanto de la mesa y me tomo del brazo.

Hasta ese momento me percate que habia dejado sentado a ]Jacob en la mesa pero el no se movio y me importo poco de echo.

Salimos ala parte trasera del lugar se notaba que se habia enfadado.

Que es lo que quisiste decirme Bella?.- Me miro a los ojos

Perdona, se que tu eres mucho mejor que yo, y que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, tu siempre me dejaste claro todo.- La rabia, los celos y todo habia desaparecido ahora solo me quedaba la culpa.

No entiendo nada pero si piensas que estoy aqui con ella como tu estas creyendo te equivocas, ademas tu viniste con el o no?, eso me dice mucho.- Se acerco mas y lo tuve muy cerca de mi rostro.

Eso no dice nada yo..- No sabia que decir

Claro que si, lo elegiste a el no es cierto?, lo elegiste despues de todo.- Note su tristeza y su desilucion.

_But you don't care  
You keep sticking around  
While I'm locked in a cloud  
You're bigger  
Lalala  
Cuz you're still here  
Your feet stuck to the ground  
Despite how silly it sounds  
You're bigger  
Than me_

Solo quiero que sepas que yo te amo, y aunque tu no me quieras igual, siempre podras contar con migo.- Como podia ser yo tan tonta para dejarlo ir

Porque?, porque no me odias, porque sigues aqui?.-

Porque te amo.- Esa fue su respuesta clara y precisa.

Me habia mentido, desde hacia dias lo habia hecho, yo lo amaba solo era el dolor de dejar atras a alguien que habia sido importante en mi vida, pero ahora el lo era.

Yo tambien te amo Edward.- Respondi y me senti plena, feliz y segura.

Entonces?.- Pregunto

Entonces ya esta dicho.- El lo entendio y me sonrio feliz y porsupuesto le correspondi la sonrisa.

Por cierto ella es mi hermana.- Me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Y yo que deseaba sacarla de los cabellos, ahora tendre que disculparme.-

Sonreimos y me beso, tierno y apasionado ala vez, amaba sus besos y sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo.

Tengo que hacer algo me permites.- El asintio y yo entre para arreglar lo que tenia que ser arreglado, entre para dejar el pasado atras y empezar un futuro junto a el.

_All the messed up things I do  
Yeah I swear I make them up to you  
Before you're going heaven knows  
Just let me make it better  
I'll try to measure up  
I'll try to measure up to you_

1 MES DESPUES...

Mi amor te pasa algo?.- Me pregunto Edward saliendo de cenar.

Nada esque...nada.- Lo que queria decir era que hoy era un mes de novios y no parecia acordarse.

Ese nada te esta molestando lo se, pero bueno cuando estes lista me lo dices.-

Regrese callada y pensando si todo estaba bien, el no era de las personas que se olvidara de estas cosas.

Llegamos a mi departamento y me lleve una sorpresa, todo estaba cubierto de velas y rosas.

Que es esto?.- Pregunte deslumbrada

Esto mi vida es tu sorpresa de aniversario.- Si lo sabia no se le habia olvidado.

Avance y me quede en el centro observando todo, el se acerco y me rodeo con sus brazos la cintura, me movio lentamente hasta darme vuelta.

Hoy es un dia especial, y quiero que te sientas especial.- Me susurro al oido

Yo me siento especial con tigo.- Respondi soriendo.

Al igual que yo, quiero que sepas que aun sigo sintiendome poca cosa para ti, eres una mujer maravillosa, y no se que milagro paso para que tu me eligieras a mi y por eso te prometo ser siempre esa persona que este a tu lado sosteniendote y apoyandote, esa persona que te de apoyo y amor cuando lo necesites, quiero estar siempre a tu alrededor y presente en tu vida, quiero que cometamos errores y los resolvamos juntos, quiero ser el mejor para ti porque para mi tu eres mucho mas que yo, aunque suene tonto o estupido tu eres mas importante que yo.-

Nunca me habian dicho algo tan hermoso y tan cierto, pero eso era exactamente lo que yo sentia por el.

Yo creo que es alrevez.- Solo eso conteste y me adueñe de sus labios para perdernos en el mundo donde solo era el y solo era yo.

FIN.

_But you don't care  
You keep sticking around  
While I'm locked in a cloud  
You're bigger  
Lalala  
Cuz you're still here  
Your feet stuck to the ground  
Despite how silly it sounds  
You're bigger  
Than me_


End file.
